


Walls

by quickfanfic



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: Howard finds it difficult to deal with Jason's departure.





	Walls

Months and years have passed yet every time Jay’s name is mentioned Howard will go quiet, still, a faint hint of a smile tugging at his lips (no doubt a contented memory brought to the fore) before a prolonged tinge of sadness; one that he is getting better at hiding, but is undoubtedly still there. If you know him well, you can almost see Howard recoiling in to himself, a defence mechanism to prevent the pain of loss from hurting too much. 

If you know him well, like Mark does, watching this breaks your heart a little each time too.


End file.
